


Only Say My Name

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitals, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Lance is a single father and Keith is a doctor with no social life. Shiro wants to get them together.





	1. Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> The only things I'm good at writing are fics with kids in them or music. Also this first chapter is a bit of a downer. But fun loving Lance will be around for the rest of the fic.

Lance hummed to himself as he punched the fluorescent buttons on the vending machine. The cafeteria was empty and dark save for the vending machines and a beat up coffee machine sitting under a spotlight. He hadn’t eaten dinner and it was well past ten at night. The last five hours had felt painfully long, but now that they were out of the woods, it felt like the hours had simply disappeared from the day.

“Is that the last banana muffin?” someone behind Lance asked. He whirled around, muffin and change in hand, ready to fight. The doctor who had asked looked at Lance like he was crazy.

“You scared me,” Lance explained. “I’ve seen enough horror movies to know this is a prime location to get got.

“Yeah… is that the last muffin?” he asked again.

“No there’s one left. I’ve never had this brand before. Is it good? I like homemade banana bread, but you can never tell with these packaged foods,” Lance asked holding up the muffin. The doctor just stared at him.

“I guess they are fine?” the doctor said as Lance side stepped away from the vending machine. “I don’t really notice the taste because I’m starving.”

“Ahh late nights. I get it,” Lance said opening his muffin. “So what do you do around here for Halloween?” Lance asked taking a bite.

“It’s a hospital,” the doctor said confused.

“No, no I mean like in the off chance that I’m around here for Halloween, do you do anything with the kids?”

“I don’t know. I started here in January and I’m not in pediatrics. I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon.”

Lance nodded. “Inquiring minds were just wondering,” he said. “And the muffin isn’t bad.”

The doctor looked down at the muffin in his hands. “Do you work here?” he asked Lance.

“Oh no um I’m here with my daughter,” Lance said. The doctor nodded.

“I’m Doctor Keith Kogane,” he introduced himself. “I can… I can ask someone what they do for Halloween. I have some free time.”

“Oh sure. I’m Lance McClain. We’re in room 204 in the children’s ward,” Lance said with a grin. Dr. Kogane nodded.

“I will be by shortly,” he told Lance before walking off.

“Got it,” Lance said with a sigh. He headed the opposite way wrapping the rest of his muffin up. He wasn’t that hungry anymore. As he walked he went back to humming to distract from the fact that he was in the hospital again. That made three trips in the three months that they’d lived in San Diego. The hospital was the reason for the move though. It was where her doctor was…

Lance pushed into the dimly lit room to find Eloise sound asleep.  The seven year old seemed to be sleeping peacefully, machines quietly beeping next to her. Lance went to sit at the end of her bed. Her doctor would see her in the morning and hopefully clear her to go home.

He’d gone to pick her up from school and she said she wasn’t feeling good. She had fainted a few hours later.

He had called Hunk and Pidge on his mad rush to the hospital. Both had offered to come over to be with them at the hospital. Lance turned them down though. He felt bad, making them drop everything and rush over every single time.

Lance pulled out his phone and stared at the family photo set as his lock screen. These were the times when he wanted to lose it and couldn’t. All he could do was feel alone…

There was a knock at the door and Doctor Kogane entered.

“I talked to one of my coworkers who is in pediatrics,” he started in a hushed voice, “and he said we do all sorts of holiday crafts and pass out prizes.”

“Good to know. Thanks,” Lance said flashing him a big grin to hide the sadness that he felt was painted all over his face.

Dr. Kogane nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets and pulling out a sheet of stickers. “I uh got these from a nurse earlier and you said you had a daughter…” he held the stickers out to Lance. Lance smiled again and took them. They were pumpkin stickers.

“I’ll give them to Eloise when she wakes up. She’ll love them. Halloween is her favorite holiday,” Lance said looking at the stickers and feeling his chest tighten. He let out a slow breath. Lance never had an issue meeting new people, but he didn’t usually meet them in the context of a hospital after he’d spent the night worrying over Eloise.

“What is she going to be for Halloween?” Dr. Kogane asked. Lance looked over at Eloise.

“She’s gonna be Moana. Ever since it was announced she wanted to be Moana.”

“Moana?” Dr. Kogane asked. Lance let out a quiet laugh.

“She’s a Disney Princess. Like uh Snow White? Except Moana is Hawaiian and…” Lance took a breath, “her mom was Hawaiian, so she’s half Hawaiian. We used to live in Hawaii…” it was all spilling out and he desperately wanted to stop talking. This wasn’t the time or place. This wasn’t him. He was Lance the suave and chill guy… not some emotional wreck.

“I saw her chart at the door,” Dr. Kogane said in an even softer voice. Lance nodded.

“Yeah we moved because of Dr. Shirogane.” There was silence between them. Lance was tired. In another situation, anywhere else, he’d be in full wooing mode. Dr. Kogane was attractive. Lance found a lot of men and women attractive. But in a hospital room, attractiveness wasn’t enough. In hospital rooms Lance was raw and emotional and broken.

“Dr. Shirogane is the best,” Dr. Kogane said to break the silence. Lance grinned, nodding.

“Yeah he is. Me and my late wife became friends with him when we were in college at USC,” Lance told him. How long ago was that again? He couldn’t remember. Almost ten years ago?

“I’ve known him almost my entire life… you can tell him that you met me. That you met Keith…”

Lance nodded. “Yeah I’ll let him know we met.”

Dr. Kogane smiled to himself. “I have to go into surgery soon,” Dr. Kogane said. “If you need anything… you can have one of the nurses page me,” he said giving Lance a small smile.

“Okay,” Lance told him. Dr. Kogane nodded and slipped out of the room.

Lance looked back at Eloise who was still sound asleep. He really hoped that they weren’t in the hospital over Halloween. She was looking forward to the school party with her new friends.

He slipped his shoes off and placed the stickers on the tray table before settling in next to his daughter. He tried to recall if Shiro had mentioned Keith. He probably had back when he was more their friend then their doctor. He’d been an intern at the hospital Lance’s wife had gone to. They’d bonded over being from Hawaii.

Marie said she never trusted a doctor as much as she trusted Shiro.

Lance could still hear her saying the words. Telling him all about the doctor she’d met that was going to be caring for her while they were in college.

Lance felt the tears burn his eyes, but he held it in, carding his fingers through Eloise’s dark hair. He forced himself to think about something else. To think about Keith and his bad hair and his attractive eyes. He wouldn’t mind meeting him again somewhere else.

He actually really wanted to see him again, but somewhere else that didn’t smell sterol. Somewhere with better food and coffee.

Somewhere nice.

 

 

“So I heard you met Keith,” Shiro said when he was done examining Eloise and reviewing her charts.

“Who? Dr. Kogane?” Lance asked as he tied Eloise’s shoe laces.

“He gave me stickers,” Eloise spoke up.

“Yeah Dr. Kogane is my friend Keith,” Shiro explained. “I was going to introduce you two at my barbeque on Sunday.”

“Is he a doctor too?” Eloise asked.

“I called him Dr. Kogane, Eloise,” Lance told her. The kid shrugged.

“I get tired of listening to you sometimes,” she told Lance. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter as Shiro stifled a laugh.

“Yes he’s a doctor too,” Shiro said after composing himself. “He’s the same age as your dad. When you were in college he was that guy I was always trying to get to come hang out with us. He’s a childhood friend, but back then he was married to school and work.”

“Yeah I got that vibe from him,” Lance admitted.

“He’s really trying to relax and have a life now that he has a job here,” Shiro explained to Lance. “That’s partially when I’m having a barbeque. So he can make some friends.”

“I can be his friend. I’m good at making friends,” Eloise told Shiro. “And he can be friends with Hunk and Pidge,” she said and then looked at Lance. “I don’t know about dad though. He’s pretty boring.”

Shiro smirked as Lance sqwaked. Shiro put his hand on Eloise’s shoulder. “Be nice to your dad. He’s just an old man. We’ll make him young and hip again, don’t worry,” Shiro said to her. She grinned and turned to Lance.

“Don’t you do it,” Lance warned.

And Eloise dabbed before leaving the room.

“It’s how you know she’s yours,” Shiro said laughing.

Lance sighed. “I know.”

And then Lance dabbed as he left.

“LANCE!” Shiro shouted, but Lance was already skipping down the hall after Eloise. When he reached his daughter, he took her free hand.

“What are we doing today, darling?” he asked as they headed into the elevator.

“Can we go to the library? I want new movies to watch. Hunk said I should get a movie out called Robots?” she said. Lance nodded.

“I feel like I vaguely remember that movie. I think. I think Miguel might have liked that movie. Or maybe Evan?”

Miguel was Lance’s youngest brother and Evan was his late wife’s younger brother. Both were ten years younger than Lance.

“Is there anything else you want? Any books?” Lance asked. He figured he should look over the books at the library for something to do. He’d been reading a lot since the move. He’d always been a big reader, but during college and then working full time there was never time to read.

But now he had plenty of time to kill.

“I’ll look. But I’ve got a book from my class that I’m still reading,” Eloise told him. He lifted her into the car and into her booster seat. “Can I have your phone? I want to listen to the good music,” she said holding her hand out after she buckled her seat belt. Lance sighed, handing over his phone.

He got in and started the engine and immediately heard the boop of his phone connecting via blue tooth. Eloise’s taste in music was a lot like Marie’s.

“What’s this song?” Lance asked as violin filled the car.

“Something Wild. It’s from the Pete’s Dragon movie. It was done by Lindsey Stirling,” Eloise explained. It wasn’t Lance’s first choice for music, but it was a nice song. A song his wife would have definitely listened too.

He thought about Hawaii as he drove down the coast. He and Marie had barely managed being away for four years of college. They vowed to never leave Hawaii for that long ever again. Looking out at the water made him homesick even though Hawaii also held his pain.

“When did you meet Keith?” Eloise asked. Lance looked at her in the rearview mirror.

“I went to get some food and he was at the vending machine too. I asked him about Halloween at the hospital.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital during Halloween,” Eloise muttered.

“Fingers crossed we won’t have to. But we gotta go easy at your class party and the school party on Friday.”

“Dad I _know_ ,” she snapped. Lance sighed. He knew she wanted to run with everyone and sing at the top of her lungs, but the more exhausted she was the higher the chance that they’d run into issues.

There was silence between them for a moment. He tried to concentrate on the music and not worry about things that were out of his control.

“Pidge texted you and they want you to bring home some Starbursts,” Eloise said. They lived with Lance’s friends Hunk and Pidge. Both were childhood friends who graciously offered to move with him and help him out.

“Nooo I don’t wanna go to the store,” Lance whined. Eloise laughed.

“I’m telling them that you’re being a big baby about it.”

Lance huffed. “They have a car too.”

“Pidge said it’s easier because we are already out,” Eloise told him. Lance groaned.

“Tell them I’ll stop at the Walgreens and if there aren’t any there they aren’t getting Starbursts.”

“Can we get candy too?” Eloise asked.

“No. We will get candy later in the week. If we get it now it’ll be gone in like two days,” Lance told her. Mostly because he had a huge sweet tooth and candy was easy to stress eat.

“You’re so lame,” Eloise grumped.

“Yeah, yeah I’m a big mean old dad,” Lance laughed.

 

 

Lance loaded up the dish washer and wiped down the counters. Eloise was asleep peacefully after an afternoon of movies and reading. Hunk had returned just before she went to be and now he sat at the table eating leftovers.

“Was there a reason she fainted yesterday?” Hunk asked when Lance joined him at the table.

“They just think it was stress and exhaustion. I’ve noticed that these full school weeks really put stress on her. She’s always super tired. I don’t want to cut down her school day because she loves school,” Lance sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Shiro said to perhaps try a wheelchair to cut down on walking at school and hopefully take stress off her heart… I don’t know how she’ll take the news though. She already is angry that she can’t run around and play.”

“Tell her it’s what her mom did. She always responds better when you bring up Marie,” Hunk pointed out. Lance nodded.

“Shiro said there hasn’t been any major changes though so I’m grateful for that,” Lance said even though he knew that could change in the blink of an eye.

“That’s good. And hey if she wants then me and Pidge can build her a cool wheelchair,” Hunk said with a smile. Pidge worked in robotics and Hunk finally indulged a tech company that had been sucking his dick for years trying to get him to California.

“God no,” Lance laughed. “The thing would have like noz or something. She’d ask for it too. I can’t trust her and Pidge together.”

Hunk laughed loud and hearty. “They do think alike,” he said with a nod in agreement.

“Sooo…” Lance gave Hunk a smirk, “how’s Shay?”

“God Lance like why do you do this? We are just friends. We work at the same company, so we eat lunch together okay?”

“Ooo lunch dates~” Lance grinned. Hunk hid his face embarrassed.

“Lance!” he whined. Lance laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“There’s nothing wrong with dating if you work in completely different departments,” Lance told him as he pushed away from the table.

“I hate you,” he muttered still covering his eyes. Lance laughed as he headed up to his room. He peeked into Eloise’s room before going into his bedroom. He got ready for bed thinking about Hunk and Shay. Both his friends had dated casually in college, but nothing permanent. Lance was the one with a permanent storybook sweetheart. Neither Hunk nor Pidge seemed to mind though. But he was glad Hunk had someone he was interested in. Lance liked watching his friend fall in love since they’d been there the entire time he was with Marie. From childhood best friends to lovers.

Lance sat on his bed and picked up the family photo that sat by his bed. It was taken when Eloise was five and a few months before Marie passed away.

They were all so happy and smiling covered in flowers and sitting on their favorite sandy beach. The frame was made from driftwood and had all their names carved into it.

Marie Alohilani McClain.

Eloise Napua McClain.

And Lance Ipo McClain.

He felt tears burn his eyes. Ipo was a name Marie had given his when they started dating in high school. It was Hawaiian for sweetheart. She was the only one to call him Ipo.

Lance felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

It had been so long since he’d heard her call him Ipo.


	2. Hurt Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the chapter title fool you. It's from the song Hurt Feelings by Flight of the Concords.It's a hilarious song. Also, I think the word jorts is funny. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What the fuck are those!” Pidge screamed the moment Lance walked into the kitchen.

“What are what?!” he yelled looking around.

“Those!” Pidge screamed jabbing a finger at Lance.

“What? My cut offs?” he asked gesturing to his shorts. He hadn’t done laundry, so he’d taken a pair of scissors to an old pair of jeans.

“Fucking cut off jorts?! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You wear jorts all the time!” Lance said putting his hands on his hips. He was proud that he hadn’t cut them too short.

“That I bought from the store! Not this craft project you’ve got going on. And how old were those jeans? Those jorts are like fucking skin tight!” Pidge was laughing so hard Lance was pretty sure they were crying.

Lance pouted. “I thought they looked good. Like I’ve got a skater beachy vibe going on,” Lance explained.

“If you get on a skateboard I’m kicking you out of the house,” Pidge told him wiping their eyes. “God Lance like they aren’t even even!”

Lance crossed his arms. “I can surf, so a skateboard would be a piece of cake. Do I have to bring up your skate rat phase? I’m sure I can find pictures,” Lance smirked. Pidge took out their phone.

“Hello 911 I’d like to report an emergency,” they started. Lance threw up his hands.

“I’m not getting a skateboard. And I don’t have clean clothes okay. It’s just Shiro and Allura.”

“Yeah and they always look like they walked out of a shoot for Vogue,” Pidge pointed out.

“True,” Lance said and then sighed. “But I doubt Keith will look good.”

“Who the fuck is Keith!” Pidge shouted.

“This guy that knows Shiro. Shiro told me he invited Keith to the barbeque to make like friends or something. I don’t know. He had bad hair, there’s no way he’s a sharp dresser.”

Pidge smirked.

“What?” Lance asked narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing, nothing,” Pidge said, voice teasing. They walked to the fridge. “Help me get everything. Hunk should be back soon with Eloise and then we’ve got to go.”

“Why are you changing the subject?” Lance asked suspicious. Pidge just grinned.

 

The four of them piled into Lance’s car with tons of food made by Hunk in tow. Allura graciously took Hunk’s offer to made side dishes and desert since she wasn’t much of a cook and Shiro was only good at handling meat.

Lance had been the only one to laugh for an hour when she said it.

“What’s on the playlist today DJ?” Hunk asked as Eloise scrolled through the music on Lance’s phone.

“I had a request from Pidge,” she said swiping through the songs. “Here this. Pidge said it was in honor of your jorts.”

Lance rolled his eyes as the song started to play. “Pidge, what the fuck is this?” Lance asked. They were trying to hold it together in the front seat.

“I got hurt feelings. I got hurt feelings!” they sang. “This was you earlier and well, pretty much every day,” they explained as the entire car sang.

“Did you guys plan this?!” Lance exclaimed. “Even you Eloise?!”

“Sorry dad,” she said with a grin. “Pidge likes the part about the wetsuit.”

“I hate this entire car,” Lance grumbled. Everyone was too busy laughing to hear him though.

He continued to pretend to sulk through the rest of the song even though it was ridiculously catchy.

 

Lance parked in the drive way next to a car that definitely did not belong to Shiro. It was tiny and red and at least a hundred years old. Lance’s car wasn’t in its prime either, but it looked brand new compared to what Lance assumed was Keith’s car.

He felt a sense of pride. He might not be a fancy doctor, but his car was better.

Eloise rang the doorbell seconds before the door was flung open by an excited Allura. “Eloise it’s been so long!” she greeted, bending down to give the kid a warm hug.

“Can you do my hair?” she asked. “Dad only knows how to do ponytails.”

Allura doing Eloise’s hair had become a regular thing when they saw each other. Allura always knew how to do intricate and elaborate hairstyles that confused Lance. Allura told him all she watched on youtube was hairstyle tutorials and Eloise was the perfect person to practice on. Lance probably should have seen it coming since Allura and Marie had always done each others’ hair when they got together.

“I’ll be back with Eloise, everyone is out back,” Allura said taking the kid’s hand. “Hunk, all the food can be put on the counter. Thank you for bringing it.”

“You’re welcome! I’m always happen to cook and don’t worry, Lance nor Pidge helped,” he laughed.

“I still say that in theory I should be good at cooking,” Pidge said.

“Yeah, but you aren’t,” Lance jabbed. Pidge rolled their eyes.

“Says the guy who has put a pizza in the oven without a pan, twice,” Pidge shot back.

“Dad your cooking is gross. Leave it to Hunk!” Eloise shouted from the stairs. Lance whined.

“I hate you all!” he sulked, stomping towards the door to the backyard. The cooking was left to Hunk though, for many, many reasons. And all of them had grown up with Hunk cooking for them. In high school they’d all go to Pidge’s house because they had the biggest house. It would be Lance and his younger sister and brother, Pidge, sometimes their brother Matt, Hunk and his sister, and Marie and he brother. Those were the times Lance missed the most.

“Shiroooooo!” Lance greeted bounding out and over to Shiro who stood at the grill. “Allura is looking beautiful as usual.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at him and swatted him with the spatula. “Hi Lance,” he said with a smile. “Pidge. Hunk,” he added. “Keith come say hello!” Shiro called.

Keith walked up onto the deck from the yard and when Lance saw him he lit up like a Christmas Tree.

“Oh my GOD!” Lance shouted and spread his arms out as if presenting Keith.

“Lance what are you-“

“Lookie here Pidgey~” Lance called proudly gesturing to Keith’s black jorts.

“Oh my god,” Pidge groaned burying their face in their hands.

“What?” Keith and Shiro asked, confused. Hunk burst out laughing while Lance continued to beam. What were the odds.

“Team jorts, Pidge. Team fucking cut off jorts. HA!” Lance sang triumphantly. He slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I knew I could feel a change in the wind as we were coming here,” Lance started, holding his chin up proudly.

“I still don’t know what’s going on,” Keith said to Lance.

“Don’t worry about it man,” Lance said patting his shoulder. “Just know that on this great day you helped me win.”

“Oh god Lance,” Pidge muttered rolling their eyes.

“Anyway… I’m Hunk,” Hunk introduced holding his hand out to Keith. “Lance’s long time friend and current roommate. If any of this seems weird, just know it’s typical Lance behavior,” Hunk laughed.

“Dr. Keith Kogane, Shiro was telling me that you were making food for tonight and work at a tech company?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s mostly science tech used for space exploration and computers used for that. Everyone makes it sound way cooler than it really is.”

“Hunk you do an amazing job,” Pidge interrupted. “I’m Pidge. I work in robotics.”

“Oh yeah Shiro said you’ve done medical robotic stuff. I haven’t had a chance to try out much of the hospitals equipment, but I know Shiro has.”

“Yeah when I was first a resident I was using equipment Pidge worked on as a freshman in college,” Shiro laughed.

“And what do you do Lance?” Keith asked. Lance sighed.

“Went to school for astrophysics and aeronautical engineering and worked mostly at the military base in Hawaii,” he said. “But I’m… currently in a position where I am not working because I kept having to take time off last minute and everything…”

“He wanted to be in the Air Force,” Pidge added.

“Yeah and then I found out my eye sight was literal shit. But my dad was an Air Force pilot and so are my older sister and brother,” Lance told Keith proudly.

“Yeah, you think we were nerdy with our med school stuff Keith, but listening to Lance and Marie for like five minutes was crazy,” Shiro said. “I could never keep up with their science talk.”

“Yeah we were pretty smart,” Lance bragged. Keith just stared at him.

“Wow Lance, you usually only talk like that when you’re trying to impress someone,” Pidge said with a smirk.

“What?!” Lance shouted, pulling his arm from Keith’s shoulders. “I was just talking normally.”

“Uh huh,” Pidge said nodding slowly. Lance frowned. They looked suspicious.

“We are here!” Allura announced holding the door open for Eloise. She came out smiling brightly, her dark, dark hair folded into a very neat and complex looking crown.

“I love it!” Lance announced.

“It didn’t even hurt,” Eloise said taking Lance’s phone from his pocket and turning on the camera.

“We took a million photos on my phone already,” Allura said with a laugh. “Eloise needs to visit more often.”

“You did a great job,” Shiro said kissing Allura on the cheek. “Food is almost ready too.”

“Eloise this is Keith,” Lance said pointing at Keith.

“You said he had bad hair dad,” Eloise deadpanned. Lance wrapped his hands over Eloise’s mouth.

“She’s too young to know how to speak,” Lance said to Keith who was just staring.

“Dad gross!” Eloise complained shoving Lance away. “Keith gave me the stickers,” she added. “So thank you!” she said brightly. Lance could have sworn Keith blushed.

“I actually, I brought you some more stickers,” Keith said pulling an envelope out of his back pocket. “Lance said you were being her for Halloween,” he added as Eloise pulled Moana stickers out of the envelope.

“DAD!” she shrieked. “Thank you Keith! Dad look!” she exclaimed holding them up for Lance to see. He grinned.

“Alright everyone, let’s move this excitement to the table,” Shiro said piling steak onto a plate.

 

The food was delicious and the company was great. Being in California was hard, even with all his friends there. Getting together for the evening reminded Lance that it was the people who made the place though.

He’d been missing Marie a lot since moving. He would have thought a new place would make her absence hurt less, but it only hurt more knowing she wasn’t there with him. But, for once, he wasn’t thinking about it. They all sat around discussing local hot spots, the surf, what they’d been up to, just casual chit chat. Lance tried not to hog the conversation, but wasn’t very successful since he always had way too much to say.

As they gathered to leave, Lance picked up a sleeping Eloise, and went over to Keith. He’d been pretty quiet, mostly absorbing the conversation around him, but Lance wanted to thank him again for the stickers.

“Hey,” Lance said after Pidge and Hunk were further ahead.

“I sing songs from Mama Mia in the shower,” Keith blurted out. Lance burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, Eloise said you sing S&M by Rihanna in the shower and I wanted to tell you I sing songs from Mama Mia. Voulez-vous is my favorite…” Keith explained.

“God can we not bring up that she said that,” Lance laughed. “Although that’s a nice choice. My wife was into musicals and so is my younger sister. I like the big dance numbers.”

“Shiro’s mom was always watching musicals when I’d go over. Or she’d have the soundtrack on.”

“I gotta get Eloise some musicals,” Lance said with a content sigh. “Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for the stickers.”

“You’re welcome,” Keith said. “I don’t really know what to do with kids, so Shiro said getting the stickers might help.”

“They did. She’s also used to tons of crazy adults, so I think that helps,” Lance told him.

“Yeah she was telling me what all her friends were going to be for Halloween and what her favorite candy was,” Keith said with a small smile.

“Halloween is all she talks about anymore,” Lance admitted. “We should get together again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Shiro said you need friends or something, and I’m the best friend a guy could have,” Lance boasted. “Here I’ll give you my number,” Lance said. They exchanged numbers and Lance said his final goodbyes to everyone.

It’d been a goodnight. Similar to old times, but not too nostalgic. It was refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we're going to have some Halloweenie fun! I hope everyone liked this chapter. 
> 
> My tumblr is lexatargaryen if anyone is interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
